Lord of the Rings Meets The Music Man
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: It starts at the wedding of Samwise Gamgee, and Rose Cotton. When a not-so-misterious (at least to Sam and Frodo) girl appears, who adds a bit to the wedding. But what only one person knows is the fact that she loves Sam. Can Frodo heal her broken heart?E


**Disclaimer: I am quite obviously not J.R.R. Tolkien, considering he is most unfortunately deceased. Tell me when his brother decides to sell Samwise, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, or Legolas! Thanks! And I am also not Meredith Wilson. Therefore none of the characters (except from the ones that you don't know) are mine. **  
  
Goodnight Kisses  
  
It was a clear day, and Hobbiton was bustling. It was just after the wedding of Samwise Gamgee, and Rose Cotton- oops Gamgee.  
  
Frodo stood on a chair and called the attention of the crowd to the front of the congregation area, where there was a stage. (And it took many tries, considering the Gaffer had been handing out generous amounts of his personal ale.) When he finally did his friends Merry and Pippin joined him. Finally, they were joined by the groom himself Samwise.  
  
Frodo cleared his throat, and looked at his companions. Then in unison they all began to sing in a barbershop quartet. (a/n: Pippin = highest, Frodo = second highest, Sam = tenor, Merry = bass)  
  
"Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose  
  
To get the sun back in the sky.  
  
Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose  
  
About a thousand kisses shy.  
  
Ding dong ding  
  
I can hear the chapel bell chime.  
  
Ding dong ding  
  
At the least suggestion I'll pop the question.  
  
Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose  
  
Without a sweetheart to my name.  
  
Lida Rose, now everyone knows  
  
That I am hoping you're the same  
  
So here is my love song, not fancy or fine  
  
Lida Rose, oh won't you be mine  
  
Lida Rose, oh Lida Rose oh Lida Rose."  
  
They were all ready to sing it a bit faster, and with a little bit of instrumental accompaniment so they could dance. But they were interrupted by a female voice coming from behind the tree behind them. Two of the four gasped as a old friend of Sam and Frodo's, Hope, walked into their midst.  
  
"Dream of now, dream of then.  
  
Dream of a love song that might have been.  
  
Do I love you?  
  
Oh, yes, I love you.  
  
And I'll bravely tell you  
  
But only when we dream again.  
  
Sweet and low, sweet and low,  
  
How sweet that mem'ry how long ago  
  
Forever?  
  
Oh, yes forever.  
  
Will I ever tell you?  
  
Ah-- no."  
  
The four hobbits smiled, and then they sang it faster with the instruments this time. The hobbits sang their song, while Hope sang hers.  
  
Sam found Rose, and he danced around with her while he sang. Pippin found Diamond of Long Cleeve and did the same. Then Merry found Estella Bolger. Frodo, who'd never spent much time trying to win over the ladies looked around, then offered a hand to Hope.  
  
"Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose "Dream of now, dream of then.  
  
To get the sun back in the sky. Dream of a love song  
  
Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose That might have been.  
  
About a thousand kisses shy. Do I love you?  
  
Ding dong ding Oh, yes, I love you.  
  
I can hear the chapel bell chime. And I'll bravely tell you  
  
Ding dong ding" But only when we dream again."  
  
Frodo looked at Hope, and noticed her peeking glances at Sam, who was completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He felt his heart go to her, he knew how smitten with Sam she'd been since she first met them.  
  
"At the least suggestion I'll pop the question. "Sweet and low,  
  
Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose Sweet and low,  
  
Without a sweetheart to my name. How sweet that mem'ry  
  
Lida Rose, now everyone knows How long ago  
  
That I am hoping you're the same Forever?  
  
So here is my love song, not fancy or fine Oh, yes forever.  
  
Lida Rose, oh won't you be mine Will I ever tell you?  
  
Lida Rose, oh Lida Rose oh Lida Rose." Ah-- no."  
  
By this time Frodo was watching tears stream down her face. He led her off the dance floor, as the band struck up another song, and more couples walked onto the floor. He sat her down a ways away. She looked up at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Hope, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? You didn't do it. You didn't break my heart."  
  
"I'm sorry your heart is broken."  
  
His eyes caught hers; stunning sapphire blues meeting teary greens. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his shoulder. Her body shook with every wracking sob she gave. "I expected it, but it still hurts."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I understand what it's like to love someone who is so in love with another, they are blind to it."  
  
She pulled away and looked at him in confusion. "How? Do you have some hidden love for a girl who didn't come to your best friend's wedding?"  
  
"Not exactly." He paused looking down, "she came."  
  
"Then why did you ask me to dance?"  
  
"Because I wanted to?"  
  
"What? Do you do things just because you want to?"  
  
"Not really." Frodo couldn't look into her eyes, and he felt like a small child who was being harshly interrogated.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Because if I did, I'd have done this earlier." And with that he closed the distance between them again. But this time it wasn't with a hug, it was with a kiss. And not just a peck, it was a long kiss. The passionate kiss of someone who's wanted to do something for a long time, and thought that they'd never get a second chance to.  
  
She melted. Her arms went limp, she felt like she would become a big pile of Jell-O if she let go. Her stomach flip-flopped. She clutched him tighter, as she went lightheaded. Everything was happening too fast. The world was spinning. Suddenly his tongue was in her mouth. She was too dizzy. She felt him pull away, and was half-glad.  
  
She looked up and saw his friend Merry, hands on hips, chuckling to himself. "Well, it's about tim Frodo's expressed his feelings to a girl. We were beginning to think you might be gay buddy."  
  
Frodo scowled. "Why are you here Merry?"  
  
"Well, the party's over and we've been looking for you."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Frodo stood, and gave Hope a hand up as well. "We'll be going to Bag End now."  
  
"Wow." Merry muttered as they passed, "the girl shows up and in a few hours he's gonna' go as far as it's taken me a month. I'll bet she's had one too many ales."  
  
Frodo took her past Sam on their way out. "Congradulations Sam. Mrs. Gamgee." He said, nodding to Rose, and handing Sam a small wrapped parcel.  
  
"Thank you. Hello Hope." Sam smiled at her, blushing a bit.  
  
Hope looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "'Lo." She mumbled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rose." Rose told her, extending a hand. "I didn't know Frodo had a girl."  
  
"Oh." Hope took her hand. "Well."  
  
"It's nothing like that." Sam told his wife. "They're just friends."  
  
"Oh, well I saw them dancing, and I assumed."  
  
Frodo inwardly resolved to have a talk with Sam later.  
  
On their way home, Hope told Frodo, "Your friend Merry's funny."  
  
"You should see him when he's with Pippin."  
  
Since the party had been held close to Bag End it didn't take them long to get there.  
  
Frodo took her inside, gave her a nightshirt, and escorted her to the guestroom. "This is where you sleep tonight. And I intend on hearing the full story of how you got here tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright, sure. Anything you want." She told him.  
  
"Anything?" He asked, taking a step forward and kissing her again. This time it was short and sweet, leaving her wanting more. "Goodnight Angel." And with that he turned around and left Hope to think.  
  
She got changed, and climbed into the large, four-poster bed. She tossed and turned, wanting to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. It was too bogged down in thought.  
  
After what felt like a long while she'd come to one conclusion. She now, knew that she hadn't ever really loved Sam, otherwise something as small as a kiss wouldn't have been enough to change her mind. But now when she closed her eyes all she saw was Frodo.  
  
** Okay, I've been wanting to do that for a long time, and I'm glad I've finally done it. I hope you enjoyed it. This is just one of a long list of songs from The Music Man, I've thought to incorporate into Lord of the Rings. I'll be trying to do some more. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. YAY, My first official LOTR fan-fic! Short, sweet, and a little confusing, just like good night kisses. ** 


End file.
